disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King James
King James I is a character who was first seen in brief snippets in the film Pocahontas. He later appears in the sequel, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, voiced by Jim Cummings. Background King James I is the ruler of England, Scotland (as James VI) & Ireland, his wife and consort is Queen Anne. He is a tall man with a brown beard and a fancy crown and clothing. He also has an unknown named dog. In the first film, he is merely mentioned, with his likeness appearing in a painting brought by the settlers. In the second film, his character is fleshed out. He seems to be easily led astray by Governor Ratcliffe. He also seems to have primitive views on the Native Americans, as he initially believes them to be mere savages as Ratcliffe did. By the end of the film, however, he is shown the error of his ways. Appearances ''Pocahontas King James didn't appear in the first film, but was mentioned by Ratcliffe in the film. Ratcliffe wishes to find gold, and bringing it back to England. According to Ratcliffe, this will allow him to become successful and famous, and so gain the favor of the king. Ratcliffe later claims the New World and its riches in King James' name, and has the settlement named Jamestown in the King's honor. During the song "Mine, Mine, Mine" Ratcliffe reveals that when he returns with the gold, he believes King James will reward Ratcliffe by Lording him. During the song, Wiggins brings Ratcliffe a portrait of King James, which Ratcliffe sticks his head through the picture, tearing it, while proclaiming his plan to make certain all the gold remains his. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' King James made his first appearance in the sequel. After returning to England, Governor Ratcliffe is brought before the King to answer for his crimes. Ratcliffe lies and frames John Smith for his own crimes. King James, largely out of his friendship with Ratcliffe, believes him, and orders Smith to be arrested for treason, with the caveat that he is to be taken alive. He also sends John Rolfe to Jamestown, with the intention of bringing back the Indian Chief. The meeting will determine whether King James declares war on the Native Americans. Later, Ratcliffe appears before the King, announcing that John Smith had died in an accident while being apprehended, despite Ratcliffe's attempts to save him. Unknown to the King, this is a lie, as Ratcliffe had purposefully pushed Smith off a roof. Ratcliffe attempts to convince King James to immediately war with the Native Americans. Queen Anne insists that they must wait for Rolfe and the Indian Chief. King James buckles under his wife's pressure and compromises, they will wait for Rolfe, but Ratcliffe is to prepare the Armada in the meantime. Rolfe later returns with the Chief's daughter, Pocahontas. He insists that the king should meet her, as she is both civilized and intelligent. On the advice of Ratcliffe, King James orders Rolfe to bring Pocahontas to an upcoming ball. If Pocahontas makes a good impression, the armada will not sail. At the ball, King James is initially impressed by Pocahontas, but when Pocahontas calls him a savage for torturing a bear during a bear baiting, he orders her imprisoned for treason. According to rumor, King James intends to have Pocahontas beheaded the next dawn. Later, King James and Queen Anne are preparing to have a court, when Pocahontas, John Rolfe, and a disguised John Smith burst into the room. The King attempts to have Pocahontas arrested, but Queen Anne urges her husband to listen to the girl. Pocahontas tells the King that there is no gold at Jamestown, and thus, no reason to fight. She is corroborated by John Smith, who chooses to reveal himself, and tell the truth of Ratcliffe's lies. The King, realizing how foolish he was to believe Ratcliffe's lies, orders Pocahontas, John Smith, and John Rolfe to stop Ratcliffe. After being defeated, Ratcliffe is arrested by King James's guards. Ratcliffe attempts to lie again, but this time, King James refuses to believe him and arrests him for his treachery and lies. King James then dispenses rewards for Pocahontas, Smith and Rolfe. To Pocahontas, he grants peace to her people. John Smith is given his own ship to sail the world with, and John Rolfe is offered a promotion to Lord Advisor to the Royal Court. Rolfe turns down his reward, instead choosing to return to Virginia, as he has fallen in love with Pocahontas. Gallery Gov. Ratcliffe's good friend, "King Jimmy"..png|King James appearing during Ratcliffe's solo during the song Mine, Mine, Mine Screen shot 2013-09-13 at 5.22.28 PM.png|A painting of King James in the settlers encampment in the first film. pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-284.jpg pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-5501.jpg Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg|"There is no gold, is there?" pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-7119.jpg King_James_angry_at_Ratcliffe.jpg|King James and his soldiers confronting Ratcliffe King_James_warns_Ratcliffe_no_lies_.jpg|"No more lies." King_James_arresting_Ratcliffe.jpg|"Arrest him" Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Historical characters Category:English characters Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Scottish characters Category:Spouses James, King